yandere_simulator_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Sanyu Yeiutakoro
Sanyu is a drama club student who belongs to ImperialHeart as a main OC. Sanyu isn't a fully developed OC, so expect minor changes and updates on her character here and there. Please do not edit without permission. Appearance Sanyu is a girl with hair that gradients from pink highlights to grey-pink shadows, matched with ice blue eyes and matching blue stockings. She wears a navy blue alice-band and wears a thermal shirt under her school shirt, as she gets cold frequently. She wears a cravat she made herself as the Drama club item, decorated with a clip that is a lighter shade than her eyes. She wears the default uniform unless customized. Personality Sanyu's persona is a mix of social butterfly for social interactions, and loner when faced with murder. Sanyu is quite the actor who always ends up with the shy, sweet characters to play. When wide awake, she can be fragile, but very snappy when she wants to be, but when half asleep, she dons a completely different, though similar, personality; She becomes fragile and loses every bit of snap. She dislikes shouting in this state and often says a few words to get her point across, usually breaking words up and saying the pieces together in a jigsaw like manner until she gets the word correct. It has been noted that people tend to think she'll say something different to what she'll actually say. Sanyu, as a character, is indecisive when it comes to her future, but she has noted a wish to be a seamstress, having made herself a white cravat. Relationships Classroom 2-1 Her classmates. She worries dearly if any of them goes missing and would only dare to spread rumours about them if they've been strangely rude (i.e: much ruder than what she's used to.) Erey Ippongo She knows about his crush on her, but keeps him running in circles until she feels like it's time to give him some love. The other Ippongos (ie. Tatsu Ippongo) She deals with the other three easily and tends to head to Tatsu's bakery to pick up goods for her twin sibling, who she tends to keep quiet about. Her twin (Shizen Yeiutakoro) Cursed to be a cat only a year before their first year in the school they were in before transferring to Akademi, Sanyu keeps quiet about her relationship with her over-possessive twin who doubles as a pet cat. Kizana Sunobu Her club leader and simultaneously the only reason why she wants to leave and is forced to stay. Kizana finds Sanyu's acting of sweet characters to be quite good, the only real problem will almost always be; "Be a bit snappier, like you usually are, sweetheart!" Additional * Sanyu scores a 17 on the Mary Sue Litmus Test. * She has a birth marking on her back that is easily seen on Shizen's furry back. It shapes into a snowflake looking pattern. * Her task involves getting something off of a boy in the year below, described as having a box for her, but he refuses to give it to her, despite having a gift inside for her. She asks the player to get it back. The task requires the player to have done Haruto Yuto's task and attained a level 3 in seduction. * While not the biggest gossiper, she will chat about goings-on, such as murder. Due to the lack of gossiping, she as seen as less of a liar, which can give harsher reputation penalties depending on how much she saw of the murder. * Sanyu transfers from another school by week 5 to get away from an abusive ex boyfriend. She doesn't like talking about him. Category:Class 2-1 Category:Drama (Club) Category:Females Category:Social Butterfly (Persona)